crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Division
It was a normal day, just like any other for John Doe. He had just gotten out of school and he was walking home with a friend. "Hey John, can I come over and play Mortal Kombat for awhile?" his friend Cam was a bit of a freak. He liked the darker side of life whereas John was an A+ student who had never done a bad deed in his life. Despite the obvious differences, these two were like peas in a pod, thick as thieves, well you get the picture. Once they got to John's house, John turned on his Sony PS3 he had gotten for his birthday the month before. He turned on the controllers and handed Cam the blue one. They began playing Mortal Kombat and both of them chose Scorpion, as always. John always beats Cam unless Cam chooses Sub-Zero. After a few rounds, Shao Khan's voice rang out, ordering John to finish off his friend, just then the phone rang. "Who is it?" Cam asked "I don't know dude, shut up." John replied sharply. John picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. He was greeted by one of those robotic automated messages and was about to hang up but was interested in what it had to say, "Hello! This is an important message from DividoCorp, where success multiplies! We would like to see if you are interested in participating in a special once-in-a-lifetime offer! If you are interested, press 1 now!" John pressed 1, just playing with the machine. "Great! If you would like to participate in the offer, press 1. If you do not want to participate, press 2. If you want more information on this special offer, press 3!" John tapped the 3 button but nothing happened so he hit 1. All that happened after that was the machine saying "Thank You! You'll see us again soon! Promise!" After John hung up, Cam asked "Who was phone?" John laughed and performed Scorpion's fatality, split decision on Cam's character. After the versus match was over, they played a tag team ladder. By the time they were done it was already 11:30 and John's mom told Cam to go home. They said their farewells and Cam left for home. Later that night as John slept, he thought about how good his life was, how wonderful it was to be able to live a free life in America, as his forefathers dreamt about. He thought about his friends, his family, his animals, everything that made his life so important and all the people he was important to. In his dream he was being poked by a hundred pencils, sharp ones nonetheless. Tall pale men in lab coats were stabbing him with them but he couldn't see their faces. This continued for awhile but he shook himself awake and even though his arm was sore, he passed it off as just a nightmare. When he awoke the next day he went to school and did all his work and came home just like any other day, but today was different. Today when he got home his mother was looking angry at him. "Are you mad?" he asked. "No I'm just wondering why my son skipped school!" "I Didn't Skip! I never have!" he replied. "Well someone must have cloned you then, because I know when my son is outside skateboarding down the street at 10:34 when he should be at school!". This alarmed him and he gave up. After his mother's rant was over about how good of a life he has and how he shouldn't ruin it by hanging out with scumbags like Cam, he went to bed. The next day was even weirder, John came downstairs only to find his backpack gone and an empty bowl of cereal on the table. He thought it odd since his mother never eats cereal and his father is in prison for 21 counts of 1st degree murder. His mother didn't want him to be anything like his father so they never visit him. He realizes his mother is already gone to work and figures that this is a sign that he should take a day off from all the hard work he does. When his mom gets home and asks why he's home before her he just says it was an early release day. The lie sufficed. After they watched TV for awhile they both said goodnight and went to bed. The next day was relatively normal. It was when he got home that things got weird. He walked in to a bad scene, his mother was crying and 2 police officers were in the living room with her. When he asked what was wrong, all 3 just stared directly at him in silence. Then it got real crazy, the officers dove after him and he evaded, and screamed "What is happening here!?!" One of the officers said he was being arrested for murder. "Oh why did you have to do this? My OWN SON! MY OWN FUCKING SON!" his mother cried out. John grabbed the box of granola bars out of the pantry as he ran out the back door. Once he made it to the forest he decided to find out the truth. He pulled out his iPhone 4 and searched "John Doe Murder" a page came up for the Roland County Sheriff's Department. It said that he was wanted for the gruesome murder of Cam Watson, Megan Wilkes, and Emily Mason. As he sat there in the forest staring at the screen, unable to apprehend what it said, he burst into tears and lay among the leaves for hours and hours just thinking about how his best friend since the beginning of time is dead because of him. Then something else hit him, he didn't kill Cam, or those girls, but he'll figure out who did. He quickly searches DividoCorp and the page that comes up says it was shut down in 1964 for creating horribly violent clones of people without their consent, often getting the cloned person arrested. He now knew what happened, they somehow cloned him without his consent. "The men in my dream! I was asleep when they got my DNA for the cloning!" he had to stop these people forever but first he had to find the clone who killed his friend. After eating a granola bar and taking a quick rest he walked back into the small town of St. Crepastine, he made sure to avoid the law but it wasn't that difficult since he was wearing all black and it was the middle of the night. After awhile of searching, he cought a glimpse of the clone running into a toolshed. "Now" john thought to himself, "I have a plan" . Later that night his plan came together. He figured it wouldn't matter if he added a bit of robbery to his charges since he was about to clear his name anyway. He snuck into a house and stole a 20 gauge shotgun. Full of ammunition. He walked across the street toward the toolshed when someone saw him and called the police. They arrived in about a minute but by then he was already right outside the shed. The police surrounded him and took their usual Gun-Over-The-Door shootout stance. They had no idea what was about to unfold. John threw open the door to the shed and saw something horrible, a skinny, pale, monster that looked exactly like him. He drew the gun and shot it in the knee and as he did so, a hole appeared in his leg just as in the clone's. Just then he realized what he had to do, kill it and himself so that nobody is ever harmed by this thing again. He cocked the gun again and aimed at the cowering monster's face. It let out a horrible banshee-like schreech as he did so. A tear dripped down his face as he pulled the trigger, the monster was blasted into the wall of the shed and John was blasted in the grass behind him. The police wrapped them both up and burned the bodies. No records of this incident will ever be released. The Roland County Sheriff's Dept. refuses all questions about it, and all witnesses mysteriously disappeared. The story of John Doe may not be believed by all, but next time you get a call from a seemingly peppy, happy automated voice message. Don't press one. Category:Mental Illness Category:Disappearances Category:Science Pastas